AllSpark Reborn
by Alikko
Summary: The Decepticons kidnap Sam and Mikaela's baby until eighteen years later...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Transformers movie story. It takes place after Revenge of the Fallen.

* * *

Prologue

Tranquillity, 2011

Mikaela had never cried so hard in her life; around her lay rubble what was left of the house she lived in.

"Mikaela" shouted Sam scrabbling over the rubble and Mikaela said "Sam, they took her. They took Rebecca."

Sam stared at her in shock and shouted "no!"

He gathered Mikaela up into his arms as they both wept.

"Why? Why did they take my baby from me?" asked Mikaela in anguish and Sam said "we'll find her, Mikaela. We'll find her."

"Sam, Mikaela" shouted Bumblebee in robot mode, he rushed towards them and Sam said "Bee, we need to get to Optimus."

"Where's Rebecca?" asked Bumblebee noticing that Sam's and Mikaela's baby was missing.

"They took her, the Cons took her" said Mikaela, Bumblebee felt the energon in his lines freeze at that statement.

He was very protective of Rebecca and felt an overwhelming need to save her. Quickly Bumblebee transformed and opened his doors allowing them both inside.

* * *

Location: One of Saturn's moons

Streaking above the moon's surface was the F22 Raptor form of Starscream.

He landed outside the Nemesis, two seekers the same type as Starscream came out of the ship.

One was light blue and black armour while the other was purple and black.

"Is the oxygen bubble surrounding the ship secure? Wouldn't do for all this effort to go to waste" said Starscream and the light blue/black one said "it's secure, Starscream."

"Then get this fleshling out of me" said Starscream disgust lacing his voice and he opened the cockpit revealing a metallic pod which opened revealing a baby only a few months old.

The blue/black Decepticon knelt down and gently took the pod holding the baby from Starscream's cockpit allowing him to transform.

"Get it to Hook, lets see if this insect is indeed what we're seeking" said Starscream before heading into the ship and the purple/black said "that thing is so tiny, TC."

He peered at the baby that was lay in the pod in the one whom he addressed as TC palm. Just then the baby woke up and opened her eyes.

"Hello there" said the purple/black one with a grin and TC said "you might scare her, Warp."

However to contradict that statement the baby smiled at Warp.

"See, TC. She ain't afraid of me" said Warp, TC let out a huff and walked into the ship.

"Come on, Thundercracker" said Warp and the one now properly identified as Thundercracker said "don't get too attached, Sky Warp. There's every chance she is not what Megatron think she is."

* * *

The Nemesis repair bay was one of the few places on the ship that hadn't been too damaged when the Nemesis crashed.

Inside was a large purple/green mech seemingly tidying up the place.

"Hook, Megatron wants the fleshling scanned" said Thundercracker coming into the repair bay along with Sky Warp.

"Put her on the berth" said Hook not even turning around to look at them and Thundercracker gently placed the baby on the berth just as Megatron entered the room.

"Leave" said Megatron and the two seekers hastily obeyed.

Hook moved over to the berth pulling out a scanner and waved it over the baby.

The baby watched the scanner move in fascination.

"I'll just analyse the readings, Lord Megatron" said Hook moving over to a terminal while said lord knelt near the birth and he said "hello there, little one. I am Megatron, your master."

The baby girl looked at his face studying it and smiled.

"Lord Megatron" said Hook calling the tyrants attention and Megatron moved over the console.

"Interesting, I'll have Thundercracker look after the child" said Megatron once he looked at the data on the screen, he gently gathered the pod holding the baby into his palm.

"Welcome to the Decepticons" said Megatron grinning and the baby girl just looked at him.

* * *

Made one small change to this chapter as The Kid Forgotten by God pointed out to me is that Rebecca should have been killed by g-force when Starscream left Earth's atmosphere so I've put the pod in as a shield against the g-forces.

I might be changing Chapter 7: Decision as I'm not totally statisfied with it and hopefully that will help me get back into this story as I am determined to finish it.


	2. 18 years later

_18 years later_

Alarms blared as two figures ran through the wreckage that remained of the Decepticon warship Nemesis.

One was a red Cybertronian with a Decepticon symbol, the other was quite small; armour completely covering her.

"Hurry, Rodimus" shouted the smaller ducking weapons fire and Rodimus said "I'm going as fast as I can; some of us are quite big you know."

Rodimus fired his cannon at the approaching Decepticons.

"Fools, I want the girl alive but kill the brat!" shouted Megatron his voice reverberating through the chamber.

"Sounds like old Meg's ticked" said Rodimus with a grin and the smaller shouted "Rodimus."

Meanwhile in space, a large space cruiser flew past Saturn.

Inside were several Autobots manning stations.

"Ultra Magnus, sensors are picking up faint energy readings coming from one of the gas giants moons" said one of the Autobots, a mech almost the same size as Optimus Prime with bulky looking armour approached.

"What kind of energy readings, Perceptor?" asked Ultra Magnus and Perceptor said "appears to be Decepticons weapons fire."

"Alright finally some action" said another Autobot, this one was heavily armoured and Ultra Magnus said "we're responding to Optimus Prime's signal, Roadbuster. Not to engage in battle."

"Wouldn't it be prudent to assess the Decepticons capabilities just incase" said Perceptor just before his console beeped and Ultra Magnus asked "what is it?"

"Commentary form, heading right for us" said Perceptor and Ultra Magnus said "ready the main guns."

"Ultra Magnus, we're receiving a signal from the Decepticon" said another mech and Ultra Magnus asked "what's the Decepticon saying, Blaster."

* * *

"Woo yeah" cried Rodimus in exorcism and the smaller said "concentrate, idiot."

"Relax, Beka" said Rodimus and the smaller sighed.

"We've got a ship ahead" said Rodimus drawing the smaller's attention and she said "let me see."

The small figure was sitting in a hollow space inside Rodimus's commentary form; she put a hand on the metal side.

"I see it" said Beka seeing the ship through Rodimus's sensors and Rodimus said "do you also see the guns pointed right at us."

"Alright, transmit this code" said Beka and strings of code appeared in Rodimus's vision.

* * *

"The Decepticon stated the Iacon terms of surrender" said a mech in disbelief; his armour was a fade green whom was small in stature and slightly elderly.

"I find it hard to believe as well, Kup" said Ultra Magnus and Roadbuster said "it's probably a ruse on the Decepticons part. Don't you agree, Springer?"

"Roadbuster is right, never trust a Decepticon" said Springer whom had bright green armour with some gold highlights and Ultra Magnus said "never the less, once we accept the surrender we have to abide by the terms of the Iacon treaty."

The group stopped once they came to a set of doors, Springer and Roadbuster drew out their weapons.

Ultra Magnus reached for a key pad and typed in the code.

Standing in his normal form was Rodimus, his red optics watching the Autobots with weary interest.

He had never seen an Autobot before let alone four; he really hoped Beka knew what she was doing.

"Identify your self" said Ultra Magnus looking at Rodimus in suspicion and Rodimus said "Rodimus, who are you?"

"We're asking the questions, Decepticon punk" said Kup glaring at Rodimus with the same look as Ultra Magnus and Rodimus said "where'd they get you? The garbage heap."

"Rodimus" said Beka in a scolding tone; Ultra Magnus noticing her for the first time asked "who are you?"

"Rebecca Witwicky, from the planet Earth" said Rebecca, Ultra Magnus said "Earth, that's the planet where…"

"Optimus Prime is we know that" said Rodimus mockingly and Rebecca said "you must forgive, Rodimus. He doesn't like authority figures; I sometimes wonder how he survived so long."

Just then there was a crash, Roadbuster and Springer raised there weapons.

"Knew this Decepticon was up to something" said Roadbuster pointing his weapon at Rodimus and Rodimus said "for Primus sake, it's just the Hatchling."

"Hatchling?" asked Ultra Magnus looking towards Rodimus in shock and Rodimus said "we couldn't leave him with Megatron."

Then a blurr headed directly for Rebecca, grabbing one of her arms spinning her round so she was between it and the Autobots.

"Aeroscape" said Rebecca feeling slightly indignant about being used as a shield and Aeroscape chirped.

"It is a Hatchling" said Kup in surprise and Springer said "but all the Hatchlings were killed on Cybertron."

"Actually there are several aboard the Nemesis" said Rebecca as Aeroscape continued to chirp and Autobots looked shocked at this news.

Ultra Magnus opened his mouth about to speak when there was an explosion.

"_Ultra Magnus, we're being attacked by Decepticons_" said Perceptor over the com and Ultra Magnus said "I'm heading back to the bridge, you three are coming with me."

* * *

"Report" said Ultra Magnus once he arrived on the bridge which shook and Perceptor said "multiple Decepticons are attacking the ship."

Aeroscape clung to Rebecca in fear and she made soothing noises.

"There are too many for the weapon to handle" shouted an Autobot as the ship shook from a missile impact and Blaster said "the Decepticons are contacting us."

"_Autobots hand back my property and I may let you live_" said Megatron over the com-system and everyone on the bridge tensed.

"Rodimus hold him" said Rebecca encouraging Aeroscape to hold onto Rodimus and Springer asked "what are you doing?"

Rebecca placed her hand on one of the walls and Rodimus said "Spacebridge."

Outside the Decepticons continued the attack when suddenly blue electricity surrounded the ship.

"It's a Spacebridge" said Starscream, the Decepticon attackers broke off not wanting to be caught in the Spacebridge field.

Starscream shield his optics as the glow got brighter.

When the light died down the ship had disappeared.

* * *

I already had this chapter written out so that is why I have updated the story on the same day. Hopefully I will be able to post the second chapter soon.

Changed the Hatchling name as Scatterstrike has already been used by some else before I published the story, also spaced out what I've written so it's easier to read.


	3. Reuion

Here is Chapter two, the reason it took a while to write was I was waiting for my new computer to arrive. I was surprised when I found that so many people had added this story to their favourites and I have only had one review so far so please review. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quicker.

* * *

Earth shone in the blackness of space and everything looked peaceful. However this peace was shattered when suddenly a ship popped into existence.

Immediately US satellites picked up the ship and sent an alert to NEST HQ as the ship began to descend.

Diego Garcia was on alert; the human soldiers readied their weapons along with the Autobots.

"This doesn't feel right, Optimus" said Ironhide reading his cannons as the ship approached and Optimus watched the ship approach.

He focused on the ship haul making out the Cybertronian writing written on it.

"Ironhide, it's the Xantium" said Optimus and Ironhide said "the Wreckers ship."

Everyone watched as the ship landed the human's immediately trained their weapons on it but held their fire then a hatch on the ship began to open.

* * *

Rodimus onlined his red optics and blinked as green optics stared back at him.

"Aeroscape" said Rodimus and the Hatchling chirped in reply moving off the Decepticon so he could get up.

"Rebecca" said Rodimus looking over to where he last saw her and noticed all the Autobots on the bridge were off-line.

"Here" said Rebecca standing by a console the only other one awake and Rodimus stood up.

"Some guard" said Rodimus with a huff of his intakes and lightly kicked Springer.

"Rodimus, don't kick an Autobot when he's down" said Rebecca and Rodimus asked "where are we going?"

"Diego Garcia that's where the Autobots are stationed" said Rebecca and Rodimus asked "are the ones the want to revive there?"

"Of cause" said Rebecca and Rodimus moved over to Rebecca.

"They should be out of it for a while" said Rebecca answering a question she knew he wanted to ask and Rodimus said "good."

The screen showed that the ship had just arrived above Diego Garcia and was beginning its descent.

* * *

Just then Ultra Magnus came back online and he said "report."

"We're just arriving at Diego Garcia" said Rebecca surprising Ultra Magnus and the commander pulled out his gun.

"Oh please, if we were going to try anything we would have done it when you were unconscious" said Rodimus not impressed by the commander's display and Ultra Magnus asked "what's Diego Garcia?"

"NEST main base; Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers to give NEST its full title. Formed shortly after the battle that took place 21 years ago in Mission City" said Rebecca and Ultra Magnus asked "what's a year?"

"The time it takes for Earth to travel around its sun, a vorn is equal to eighty-three human years" said Rodimus then all the other Autobots began to stir and Springer asked "what hit us?"

"Spacebridge like I told you" said Rodimus looking smug; it was then that Springer realised he was no long standing near him.

Before he could react the engines powered down and the crew heard vents open.

"Welcome to Earth" said Rebecca then retracted her armour revealing what she looked like to Autobot crew for the first time.

"What the slag are you?" asked Kup climbing shakily to his feet and Rebecca said "I told you I'm from Earth."

Rebecca had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a shirt and jacket also jeans.

"Can I change now?" asked Rodimus looking down at Rebecca whom nodded and Rodimus pulled off something attached to his arm.

Rodimus's armour remained red but now had orange and yellow as well with a flame design. Also the Decepticon symbol was replaced by an Autobot symbol and his optics changed to blue.

Everyone stared at the Cybertron had only been moments before a Decepticon.

"Much better" said Rodimus smirking at their shocked, Rebecca couldn't help but snicker and she said "I think you fried their logic circuits."

* * *

After recovering from their shock the Autobots went to go and see where they were.

Rodimus and Rebecca accompanied them under guard along with Aeroscape whom wouldn't stop clinging to Rebecca.

The ramp descended when they arrived revealing the waiting human soldiers and Autobots.

Immediately the human soldiers trained their weapons on them just in case.

"Stand down" said Optimus recognising Ultra Magnus and the human soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Optimus Prime, sir" said Ultra Magnus saluting his commander and Optimus said "at ease, Magnus. It is good to see again."

"Who are they?" asked Ironhide noticing Rodimus and Rebecca under heavy guard.

"We were under the impression that one was a Decepticon" said Ultra Magnus gesturing to Rodimus whom glared and said "I have a name you know."

"We detected Decepticon energy signatures then these two showed up" said Ultra Magnus and Rebecca said "this is Rodimus and this is Aeroscape."

She indicated the Hatchling that was clinging to her.

"Ratchet" said Optimus indicating that his medical officer should look at the Hatchling, Ratchet moved towards them and Rodimus immediately stood in front of Rebecca.

Everyone looked surprised especially Ultra Magnus's crew whom had only just seen him wearing a Decepticon symbol a few seconds ago.

"It's okay Rodimus" said Rebecca and Rodimus reluctantly moved aside.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus something about the girl seemed familiar and Rebecca asked "before I answer is there a Samuel and Mikaela Witwicky here?"

* * *

Sam and Mikaela had been constantly hoping that there baby was still alive.

Despite the Autobots best efforts no Decepticon would speak about it and it was like Decepticons to gloat about stuff like that.

They just arrived at the base in Bumblebee and noticed the gathering of soldiers.

"What's going on?" asked Mikaela and Sam said "let's see what's going on, Bee."

They drove up to the group once Bumblebee had stopped they climbed out just in time to hear teenage girl ask for them.

"Who's asking?" asked Sam indicating to everyone that they had just arrived; Optimus looked surprised by their sudden arrival and said "Sam."

"To answer your question my name's Rebecca…" said Rebecca looking at Optimus then her gaze flickered to Sam and Mikaela.

"Rebecca Witwicky" said Rebecca everyone apart from the human soldiers, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus's group gasped in shock.

Everybody was dead silent except for Ratchet whom turned his scanner to Rebecca.

"It's true, DNA confirms it" said Ratchet after the scan, Mikaela felt tears well up in her eyes her baby was standing there all grown up.

Mikaela was the first to make a move rushing over to her and enveloping her in a hug.

Rebecca returned the hug with a smile and Sam moved to join them.

"What's going on?" asked Ultra Magnus looking at Optimus in question and he said "Rebecca was taken away from Sam and Mikaela when she was the same age as the Hatchling."

"The Hatchling is healthy, he'll need some energon pretty soon though" said Ratchet finishing his scan on Aeroscape and Rodimus said "his name is Aeroscape."

Optimus studied the mech that according to Ultra Magnus had been a Decepticon.

He didn't recognise him and certainly his paint job would be something you wouldn't forget then he noticed a symbol on his helm.

"Something wrong, Prime? Looks like you've seen a ghost" said Ironhide noticing his leaders look and Rebecca said "he's just noticed Rodimus is also a Prime."


	4. Some explinations

This chapter was quite hard to write I kept coming back and changing it that why this chapter is quite short. Thank you 9aza for reviewing this story, I hope more people will review soon. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and a bit more interesting.

* * *

"But the Primes said you were their last descendant" said Sam looking at Optimus in confusion remembering all too well the six Primes that had come to him when he died revealing that it had always been his destiny to find the Matrix and revive Optimus.

"Maybe we should discus this in the hanger" said Optimus noticing that Rodimus seemed to be searching for an escape route and the rest agreed.

Some of the Autobots gathered in the hanger to listen to the explanation.

Among those were Ultra Magnus, Kup, Springer, Ironhide and Ratchet. Mikaela and Sam refused to leave their daughters side as it concerned them as well.

"First of all I'd like to know how the Decepticons treated you" said Optimus looking at Rebecca and she said "Megatron told the other Decepticons not to harm me or else."

"Did he say why?" asked Optimus, Rebecca shrugged and said "he never told me and to be honest I never asked."

"So, what's your story?" asked Ironhide looking towards Rodimus whom bristled and said "like I'd tell you anything."

"Roddy" said Rebecca giving her friend a disapproving look and Rodimus just turned his helm away.

"You're descended from the Fallen, aren't you?" asked Optimus already knowing the answer and Rodimus said "alright fine, yes I'm descend from the Fallen but I'm nothing like him."

* * *

In the ruins of Nemesis, Megatron stood looking at his soldiers none too pleased.

"We need to get that child away from the Autobots before they discover what she is capable of" said Megatron with a growl and Starscream said "master, we still don't know if she can do what you believe she can."

Megatron glared at his lieutenant and said "the rest of you leave us."

Once the rest of Decepticon had left Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck cables.

"Master, I meant no disrespect" said Starscream desperately trying to pry the tyrants' fingers from his throat and Megatron said "always you challenge my leadership and every time you fail."

He then tossed the Air Commander away and asked "where are Sky Warp and Thundercracker?"

"I don't know, master" said Starscream climbing to his feet and Megatron said "find them and tell them to retrieve the girl."

* * *

In space if humans had developed more effiant space craft they would have done a double take at the strange sight in space.

Two F-22s one painted dark blue/black and other purple/black flying towards Earth.

_"You really think they've gone to Earth?"_ asked Sky Warp over the comlink and Thundercracker said "_only place Rebecca would want to go. You didn't have to come?"_

"_I care about Rebecca as much as you do TC_" replied Sky Warp; no one was more surprised than Thundercracker when Sky Warp became attached to Rebecca.

"_Do you really think the Autobots will let us surrender?" _asked Sky Warp and Thundercracker said "_let's hope so." _

* * *

Once again Diego Garcia was on alert having detected two jets approaching.

"What now?" asked Ironhide bring out his cannons and Blurr zipped into the hanger.

"Two seekers approaching" said Blurr the ex-racer served the Autobots as an early lookout being able to move faster than any Autobot or Decepticon and also a messenger.

"Could you please let them land" said Rebecca looking at Optimus whom looked at her in surprise and Rodimus said "it's Thundercracker and Sky Warp most likely."

"Their not here to fight" said Rebecca and Kup said "Prime, your not seriously considering this are you."

Everyone gathered outside the human soldiers once again had their weapons ready.

The two seekers began to descend before transforming to their bipedal forms and landed.

Some of the Autobots that had been hanging around by the Xantium raised their weapons.

"We didn't come here to fight" said Thundercracker holding up his hands and Roadbuster said "yeah right just give me an excuse."

"Autobots stand down" shouted Optimus but not too loud lest he shatter several human ear drums and the Autobot reluctantly obeyed.

Sam and Mikaela came out with their daughter to see what was happening.

Suddenly a flash of purple light went off right in front of them then Sky Warp appeared.

Sam and Mikaela stepped in front of Rebecca instinctively.

"It's alright mum, dad. It's just Sky Warp" said Rebecca not fazed by Sky Warp's sudden appearance and Ironhide whom had stuck by them pointed his cannon at him.

"Hey there, old mech" said Sky Warp with a grin and Ironhide bristled cannon whirring.

"Warp!" shouted Thundercracker whom was standing where they had landed and Sky Warp said "comin', TC."

Another flash of light then he was gone.

"Why are you here?" asked Optimus once Sky Warp had reappeared and Thundercracker said "we're here to protect Rebecca."

"Why would you care?" demanded Kup looking at the Seeker with suspicion and Rebecca said "hey, TC. I'd like you to met my parents."

She indicated Sam and Mikaela standing next to her looking at the two Seekers warily.

"Its honour to meet you, my name is Thundercracker and this idiot is Sky Warp" said Thundercracker pointingly ignoring Sky Warp's cry of outrage and Rebecca said "Thundercracker and Sky Warp looked after me for eighteen years."

All the Autobots looked shocked at this as it was well known that Sky Warp was ruthless on the battle field.

"What! I love Hatchlings" said Sky Warp at their stunned expressions and Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces.

* * *

Redone some of this chapter, added some more sentences to it.


	5. Reserection

Eventually things settled down enough for Optimus Prime to suggest that they all get some rest especially Rebecca and her parents whom wanted to spend sometime together alone.

Rodimus and the two Seekers along with the Hatchling Aeroscape were placed in a hanger under guard at insistance of Kup.

* * *

"Alright you spill, why did you and Rebecca decide to leave?" asked Thundercracker as Sky Warp cradling Aeroscape in his arms and making cooing noises at the Hatchling.

"Rebecca suddenly had this feeling that she had to come to Earth" said Rodimus with a shrug and Thundercracker looked at Rodimus in disbelief.

"That's it" said Thundercracker raising an optic ridge sceptically and Rodimus said "that's it, she had to bring back some Cybertronians that are here on Earth but she didn't name specifics."

Truth was Rebecca had told Rodimus what she had in mind but not to tell anyone unless she couldn't pull it off.

Thundercracker looked at Sky Warp whom was still had all his attention on the Hatchling wondering where the Hatchling had come from.

"What about him?" asked Thundercracker pointing to Aeroscape and Rodimus said "he hatched as we were leaving through the hold we couldn't just leave him there."

"The Hatchling are dying, Rodimus. He shouldn't be alive" said Thundercracker, which had been part of the reason they had wanted to steal the Earth's sun so they could ensure that the Hatchlings on the Nemesis wouldn't die from lack of Energon.

"Rebecca did something" said Rodimus with a shrug like it was most natural thing in the world before Thundercracker could respond Sky Warp said "hey, TC. Can I keep him?"

* * *

Rebecca sat on the coach in her parents' quarters which they used when ever they came to visit the base.

Her parents' had explained that they had spent two years after she was kidnapped trying to find her but none of the Decepticons left on Earth were talking.

Most had continued hiding after the events in Egypt still scattered around the world.

"Thought you might want to see these" said Mikaela handing Rebecca photo album which had photos of her when she was a baby most had pictures of her parent but some had pictures of her with Autobot especially Bumblebee.

"I guess you have to keep this here for security reasons" said Rebecca looking over the pictures and Mikaela said "when you were baby you were very curious about the Autobots. I remember when we first took you to see them."

**Eighteen years earlier**

"**You sure this is a good idea, Sam?" asked Mikaela looking at her husband questionably as Sam drove Bumblebee towards the meeting point and Sam said "she's got to get used to them, Mikaela. We can't very well leave her in the dark about it." **

**"I know but she's so young, what if seeing them scares her?" asked Mikaela and Sam said "she'll be fine, she's a strong kid; just like her mother." **

**Mikaela smiled at that after Sam had graduated from college Mikaela and Sam had married after many years of dating. **

**The Decepticon threat had quietened down for now although it may not last they wanted a life for them selves and a family of their own.**

**The Autobots were waiting in a clearing in a wooded area only Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide were there as Sam had requested that only the first arrivals come. **

**"Wonder what the kid wants to show us?" asked Ironhide still considering Sam the young boy they had meet back in 2007 and Optimus said "I don't know Ironhide but it must be important." **

**Just then Bumblebee and his passengers arrived. **

**Sam stepped out first followed by Mikaela and Optimus said "Mikaela it's been quite a while since we last saw you." **

**Sam had become quite a regular visitor to the NEST base as the Autobots wanted to keep an eye his health every so often given what happened one year earlier. **

**"Hey, Optimus" said Mikaela in greeting and Ratchet asked "why'd the two of you call us here?" **

**"There's someone we want you guys to meet" said Sam, Mikaela went back into Bumblebee to get Rebecca out of the car seat. **

**The Autobots looked shocked at the tiny form that Mikaela held in her arms. **

**"You've had a Hatchling" said Ratchet, his optics focused at the tiny form in Mikaela's arms and Mikaela said "this is Rebecca." **

**Optimus knelt down to get a better look at Rebecca whom looked at him curiously and he said "hello, little one." **

**Rebecca smiled after the Autobot leader spoke and Sam said "I think she likes you, Optimus." **

**"We were wondering if you would be her god father" said Mikaela, Optimus looked shocked at this and then said "I'd be honoured." **

Present

"So, Optimus is my god father" said Rebecca after Mikaela had finished the story and Mikaela said "yeah, Sam and I both agreed that Optimus should be your god father."

"I'm guess I'm the only human who can say she has a god parent who's an alien" said Rebecca with giggle and Mikaela laughed to.

"What's so funny my two ladies" said Sam when he returned to their room carrying food on a tray and Mikaela said "just telling Rebecca who her god father is."

After finishing dinner; Rebecca and her parents sat on the same coach talking.

Eventually all three fell asleep with Rebecca resting her head against her mother and her father resting against her with Rebecca in the middle with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning it was just starting to turn light when Rebecca slipped out of the barracks.

She looked around; the only soldiers that were up were the sentries on duty.

The Xantium sat where it had landed just yesterday with no one around.

"Where are you going this early?" asked a voice behind her, she jumped and whirled around to find Optimus standing behind her.

"How'd you do that? I didn't even here you" said Rebecca getting over her shock, Optimus lowered his hand to the ground and Rebecca climbed on.

"How were things last night?" asked Rebecca wanting to steer conversation away from Optimus first question and Optimus said "Ultra Magnus and Kup had loads of questions about the past twenty-two years."

"Didn't tell them you died did you?" asked Rebecca because how Optimus was alive again would be quite tricky to explain and Optimus looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" asked Optimus and Rebecca said "TC; Thundercracker told me. He didn't just look after me he gave me an education."

"Do you know why Megatron wanted you?" asked Optimus and Rebecca shook her head.

"All I know is that every so often Hook would examine me" said Rebecca and Optimus asked "they never hurt you?"

"No, Megatron gave explicit instructions not to harm me or they'd answer to him" said Rebecca and Optimus said "it is most strange."

"Prime" said Ironhide coming up to the Autobot leader then noticed Rebecca seated on his palm and she gave a little wave.

"Hi, Rebecca. Do you remember me?" asked Ironhide and Rebecca shook her head.

"Hide, the last time she saw you she was too young to remember. Rebecca, this is my weapon specialist Ironhide and no cannons" said Optimus directing the last part to the weapon specialist whom gave out a frustrated sigh and Rebecca said "nice to meet you, again."

Before anything else could be said Kup along with Ultra Magnus came over.

"We were wondering, Prime. Have you got any reports written up that I could look at?" asked Kup wanting to get up to speed and Optimus shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, we didn't have any data pads to put any reports on" said Optimus and Ironhide said "everything at the time was so hectic with the battle in Mission City and then there was the agreement with the humans to sort out."

"Thank you, Ironhide" said Optimus as the weapon specialist listed things he had wanted to say and Rebecca stifled a laugh.

* * *

In one of the NEST hangers which was rarely visited lay the remains of Jetfire along with the body of Jazz whom had been ripped in half by Megatron two years before Jetfire's death.

The Autobots had taken the body shell with them unwilling to allow the US military to dispose of it the same way as the Decepticons.

Optimus had decided that when the relevant Autobots were present to hold a memorial for the two who had sacrificed their lives so others could live.

For nineteen years the hanger had been unvisited until now as a human sized door was opened and in walked Rebecca.

Optimus had taken off to talk with Kup and Ultra Magnus leaving Rebecca to continue to her destination.

"This had better work" said Rebecca nervous about what she was about to do, she had confided in Rodimus that she'd be bring two deceased Cybertronians back to life but couldn't explain how she knew she could and that he wasn't to tell anyone in case it didn't work.

She moved over to Jazz first getting the feeling that he would be the hardest to get back.

Ratchet had put the two halves back together but couldn't save Jazz's spark which had already gone by the time he and Ironhide had found him after Megatron tossed him away.

Climbing into Jazz's torso Rebecca placed her hand where she knew the spark would be if he was still alive and closed her eyes.

"_Come here little cretin" came a voice and another answered "you want a piece me, you want a piece." "No I want two" said the first voice then blinding agonising pain and then darkness._

Rebecca came out gasping for breath it was the last memory that Jazz had and was extremely painful.

However Rebecca could her eyes again and concentrated.

* * *

Rebecca took in a deserted city that she recognised as Tygar Pax the capital of Cybertron.

It was the city of Tygar Pax as it had become during the war.

Buildings lay in ruins all around, blaster fire chipping away at the buildings some had collapsed while others stood riddled with holes.

"It was a beautiful city" said a voice wistfully and Rebecca turned her head to see Jazz standing beside her.

"It could be again" said Rebecca and Jazz said "nah, it will never be what it was; all that life lost."

"There's always hope" said Rebecca, Jazz turned look at her and looked confused.

"Who are ya?" asked Jazz and Rebecca said "a long time has past since you died, Jazz. Why did you choose to come here?"

She gestured to ruins around them and Jazz said "I tried so hard to keep my spirits up but in reality I was just trying to fool my self."

"All this happened because of a betrayal before you were created" said Rebecca looking down at the rubble where a body shell lay obscured and Jazz asked "what are you talking about? Megatron betrayed us long after I was created."

"No, Megatron was corrupted by another who betrayed his brothers to grab power. However all this was meant to be" said Rebecca; Jazz looked shocked and said "what!"

"Everything happens for a reason; it was destiny that allowed Archibald Witwicky to discover Megatron frozen in ice. It was destiny that Sam would be fated to hold the co-ordinates to the All-Sparks location and to find the Matrix that brought Optimus Prime back to life" said Rebecca and Jazz looked shocked.

"Prime died" said Jazz stunned at the revelation and Rebecca said "yes and lives again. I want to give you and another that chance as well."

"Me but there are more bots deserving" said Jazz and Rebecca said "everyone deserves a second chance at life but that can only happen if you agree to come back. There is task I need to perform and I'll need your help and one other to make that possible."

"Okay, what do I do?" asked Jazz and Rebecca said "first we must retrieve the other."

The scene changed; Jazz and Rebecca found them selves somewhere else.

High above them rose the Great Machine that would be used to harvest the sun's energy to create Energon.

It was currently un-powered, standing nearby was the Fallen holding his staff in his hands.

"Where are we?" asked Jazz and Rebecca said "Earth 17,000 BC before the war between your race started."

"Is that the one we came to get?" asked Jazz indicating the Fallen and Rebecca said "no, another."

Coming up to the Fallen was a tall figure which Rebecca immediately recognised as Jetfire.

This Jetfire had yet to succumb to lack of Energon, he stood tall and proud not the hunched up figure he would later become.

"Who's that?" asked Jazz and Rebecca said "his name is Jetfire his ancestors have been on Earth for centuries."

"My Prime we unable to locate your brothers and the Matrix" said Jetfire having been appointed leader of the Seekers on Earth by the Fallen him self and the Fallen said "I am known as the Fallen now, Jetfire address me as such. Continue the search I go to Cybertron to erase all traces of my fellow Primes and their legacy."

Then in a flash the Fallen was gone leaving the young Jetfire alone.

"Jetfire" shouted Rebecca to get the Seekers attention and Jetfire asked "who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca and this is Jazz" said Rebecca and Jazz said "hey, man. What's happenin'?"

"Why are you here?" asked Jetfire staring at them in suspicion and Rebecca said "we are here to bring you back."

"No, I can't go back this is my penance for following the Fallen. I'm no good to anyone" said Jetfire looking guilty and Rebecca said "you gave Optimus a chance to save Earth; you've already paid for siding with the Fallen. Everyone deserves a second chance this I believe."

* * *

Rebecca was pulled out of her trance just before she removed her hand a flash light went off.

"Did it work?" asked Rebecca to her self and then his heard the wine of mechanical systems powering up and she quickly climbed off of Jazz.

Jazz sat up and said "oh my achin' processor."

"It actually worked" said Rebecca with a smile and Jazz looked down at her.

"You!" said Jazz in shock and Rebecca said "welcome back to the land of the living."

"Hey, what about…?" asked Jazz then looked around and a voice asked "what about me?"

Rebecca smiled as Jetfire came into view he looked exactly like he did in 17,000 BC.

"This is some makeover" said Jetfire looking at himself in wonder he was no longer covered in rust and falling apart everywhere.

* * *

Optimus was in the main hanger along with Ultra Magnus, Kup and Ironhide.

They had their backs turned to the entrance so didn't see Jazz and Jetfire arrive with Rebecca sitting on Jetfire's shoulder.

At the same time Sam and Mikaela came round looking for Rebecca.

They gawked when they saw Jazz and Jetfire standing there two bots whom were dead.

Jazz noticed them and put a finger to his lips indicating that they should be quiet.

He slowly and quietly entered the hanger.

"So, you've been working with these humans for 22 of their years" said Kup wanting to get all his facts straight and Optimus said "that is correct in exchange for allowing to remain on this planet we are working together to defeat the Decepticons."

"No offence but how can these humans be of any help. There so small" said Ultra Magnus and Optimus said "we found out very quickly that size doesn't mean everything. The humans are resourceful and will stand up for what they believe is right."

He had seen that some years before arriving on Earth when what he now knew was a Sector Seven ship known as Ghost Ship-1 sacrificed them selves to keep their planet safe.

"Hey, cats; what's going on?" asked Jazz suddenly popping up right beside Kup, Optimus and Ironhide stared in shock.

"Hey there; no hello, how are you. I'm not feeling the love here" said Jazz with a grin, very suddenly Optimus and Ironhide keeled over with a loud crash.

"Do you suppose it was something I said?" asked Jazz still grinning like a loon and Kup asked "what the slag was that all about?"

"Well Jazz is technically dead" said Rebecca whom was leading her still stupefied parents into the hanger and Jetfire said "so am I."

"Who are you?" asked Ultra Magnus not recognising Jetfire at all and Jetfire said "my name is Jetfire; leader of the Seekers."

"You're a Decepticon" said Ultra Magnus and Jetfire said "no, I changed sides to the Autobots."

Then several Autobots having heard the crashing of the two Autobots came over to the hanger to see what was going on among them were some of Ultra Magnus crew.

"Aww, look they all came to see me" said Jazz cheerfully as those stationed on Earth gawked at the former dead lieutenant and a voice asked "what's going on here?"

Ratchet pushed past the immobile Autobots and asked "what's everyone gawping at?"

"What's up doc?" asked Jazz grinning like a loon, Ratchet stared in shock at Jazz and said "what the slaggin'"

He marched over to Jazz activating his scanners and Jazz said "hey, watch where you point those things man."

"It's impossible, your spark was extinguished there was nothing" said Ratchet looking dazed and Jetfire said "from my experience nothing is impossible."

"Who the slag are you?" asked Ratchet not recognising Jetfire due to his younger appearance and Ultra Magnus said "he says his name is Jetfire."

Ratchet was once again dumb struck but quickly recovered and performed a scan on Jetfire as well.

"Now I know your spark was extinguished I saw you pull out your spark myself" said Ratchet after performing the scan and began to check the two readings.

Both Ultra Magnus and Kup looked shocked at this statement.

"It was the only Optimus had a chance to stop the Fallen" said Jetfire with a shrug at their dumbfounded looks and Kup asked "who is the Fallen?"

"He used to be a Prime until he betrayed his brother trying to destroy this planet several thousand years ago" said Jazz and Ratchet asked "how do you know that? You were dead when all that happened."

* * *

While this whole conversation was going on the Autobots continued to stare into the hanger speechless all except some of Ultra Magnus crew whom wondered what was going on.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" asked Rodimus noticing the large crowd gathered, he and the two seekers under the guard of the two Autobots had left the hanger to see what was going on of cause Aeroscape was still in the arms of Sky Warp whom refused to let go of the little Hatchling.

"Let's find out" said Thundercracker; they moved towards the hanger hearing an intense conversation playing out inside.

The three pushed through the crowd of unmovable Autobots and entered the hanger.

"Hey guys" said Rebecca; the first to notice their arrival and Sky Warp asked "are they who I think they are?"

"Whoa, what are they doing here?" asked Jazz noticing the seekers and then Ratchet said "I don't believe it."

Everybody looking at the CMO questionably and Ultra Magnus asked "what is it, Ratchet?"

"According to my scan Jazz and Jetfire were brought back by the All-Spark."

* * *

Finally finished this chapter, it was hard finding a suitable place to finish off but finally founded. I put in Ghost Ship-1 in because I thought they deserved a mention. Please review.


	6. Even more explinations

Things have been really busy at home as I'm starting a small business boarding small animals and haven't been able to write this story much. My updates might be slow in coming due to this and will hopefully be able to update regularly once my business is set up (depending on how busy I am with it).

Thank you to all those that have reviewed and I hope you continue to like my story.

AN: I've decided to put Jetfire's name as all one word to my spellcheckers annoyance, I won't be putting Sky Warp as all one word because for some reason it doesn't look right to me.

* * *

Inside the Nemesis stood Megatron in the chamber that housed all the hatchlings staring at the tiny forms held in the cocoons.

After the Fallen's death Megatron had retreated to the Nemesis to heal his wounds and started to plan his revenge against those who had killed his Master.

Then he learned that Sam Witwicky had fathered a child recalling that the Fallen had said that Sam held knowledge form the All-Spark he had to wonder if the same was true of the child.

He had ordered Starscream to retrieve the child so that it could be brought here and watched closely.

"Master" said Starscream arriving in the chamber and Megatron asked "where are Sky Warp and Thundercracker?"

"Retrieving the child as we speak, Master" said Starscream keeping his distance it didn't help to be near Megatron when he was in a mood and Megatron said "go to Earth and assist them. Do not return unless you have the child with you."

Once Starscream had left Megatron moved among the Hatchlings then stopped in front of an empty cocoon.

* * *

As Starscream flew through space he thought about what he should do; the fact that he lied about what his trine mates were doing gave him pause.

While it was true that even before the war he had a hard time trusting anyone and always looked out for him self.

Then he remembered his mentor Jetfire the only one he considered a friend but he had left and then Starscream found out that he had defected.

He cursed the child that remind him of Jetfire and somehow seemed to know his motives.

_A few weeks ago_

_Starscream was in his lab working on several projects simply because he had nothing to do. Not many Decepticons realised he had been a scientist studying at the __Science__Academy__ before he had been forced to join the military. _

_Eighteen years of inactivity; Megatron insisted they wait until the child displayed the power he thought she possessed. _

_"You're going about it wrong" said a voice drawing Starscream's attention downwards, Rebecca was currently wearing the metal suit Megatron insisted that Starscream make so she could move about the Nemesis more freely as it took energy to power the oxygen bubble._

_"What do you want, germ?" asked Starscream glaring down at her and Rebecca said "you think that Megatron and Optimus Prime are no longer thinking what's best for the Cybertronian race but you've become the thing you so despise." _

_"You don't know what your talking about" said Starscream angrily as he wonder how she could possibly know what he was really doing and Rebecca said "think about it." _

_She turned around and began to walk away. _

_"Although I wonder what Jetfire would have to say about what you're doing" said Rebecca, Starscream whirled around but she was already gone._

Present

_'Yes, what would Jetfire think?'_ thought Starscream to himself and once again cursed the human for reminding him of Jetfire.

Jetfire had been his mentor when had first joined the military training him to replace the old mech for when the old bot was forced to retire.

The older bot had no patience for seekers whom thought very highly of them selves and liked to show off.

At first Starscream hadn't got along with his mentor often arguing but found he strangely enjoyed the arguments as he found it challenging.

Pushing those thoughts out of his CPU he continued onto Earth.

* * *

A shocked stunned silence had descended on hanger in the wake of Ratchet had just said.

"That's impossible, Ratchet. The All-Spark was destroyed" said Bumblebee and Sam said "also the fragments were all used up twenty years ago. From what I remember you saying none of them had enough power to create a spark let alone two."

"I know but that's what the readings show there is a residual of All-Spark energy in both of them" said Ratchet looking annoyed that anyone would question what his scanners told him and Mikaela looked down at the two currently off-line mechs.

"Are Optimus and Ironhide okay?" asked Mikaela, Jazz grinned and said "don't worry, little lady. They just had a shock at seeing my hansom self back alive and ready to party."

"Just like young mech to never take anything seriously" said Jetfire with a snort and Jazz said "lighten up, gramps."

"Gramps" said Jetfire glaring at Jazz murderously, Jazz gave a small eep and hid behind Ultra Magnus.

"Not that this isn't all very interesting but could someone please explain how both of you are alive!" said Ratchet shouting out the last part and Rebecca said "umm…I brought them back."

All of the Autobots looked at the young woman in shock and Ratchet said "that's impossible."

He turned the scanners towards Rebecca crouching down so he could get a more detailed scan.

Rodimus started to move towards the medic but Thundercracker grabbed the young mech's shoulder and shook his head.

As Ratchet performed his scans on Rebecca; Ironhide started to come back online.

"What hit me?" asked Ironhide with a groan and looked up to see Jazz with his face only a few meters away gazing at him with a grin.

"Heya, Hide. Miss me" said Jazz cheerfully, Ironhide gave him a painful look and said "I'm going back offline now."

"Nice try, Ironhide" said Optimus also coming online and climbing to his feet.

He looked at the previously dead mechs up and down.

"Hey, boss. Good to see again" said Jazz with a grin and Optimus said "Jazz, but how?"

"She did it" said Jazz pointing at Rebecca just as Ratchet stood up and said "I don't believe it I'm detecting All-Spark energy emitting from Rebecca."

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus in confusion and Thundercracker said "so Megatron was right."

* * *

Everyone gave the seeker a curious look and Kup looked at the seeker in suspicion.

"What are you on about seeker?" asked Kup, Thundercracker looked towards Jetfire whom nodded and it wasn't missed by the others present.

"Jetfire is leader of the seekers" said Rebecca answering the questioning looks by her parents and Ironhide said "but Starscream's the leader of the seekers."

"Who do you think taught him?" asked Jetfire rhetorically with a humph and Thundercracker said "the Fallen said that the All-Spark couldn't be destroyed only transformed that's why Sam was targeted back in 2009."

"They thought the All-Spark had transferred to me" said Sam understanding what Thundercracker was on about and Thundercracker nodded confirmation.

"That seemed to be the case when you displayed your knowledge of the Matrix of Leadership" said Thundercracker; Ultra Magnus glanced towards Optimus and the Autobot leader indicated they'd speak later.

"Do you know what their talking about, Kup?" asked Springer whom had since moved over to join Ultra Magnus and Kup.

"No idea, lad" said Kup and Thundercracker said "when Megatron learnt about Sam's child he wonder if the All-Spark would be passed onto her."

Mikaela grabbed Rebecca's arm and said "that's why Megatron had her taken."

"Correct, he wanted to keep an eye on her to see if she displayed any abilities linked to the All-Spark but before today she hadn't shown any signs" said Thundercracker and Optimus looked down at Rebecca.

"Did you know about any of this?" asked Optimus, Rebecca shook her head and said "not up until this moment I just had this feeling that I need to get to Earth, like there was something important I had to do there."

"Why just bring back Jazz and Jetfire?" asked Ironhide thinking of all the Autobots had been lost due to the war and Jazz said "isn't obvious, Hide. The universe couldn't live without my sunny personality."

"More like your childish personality" muttered Ironhide, Jazz looked at him in mock outrage and said "I am not childish."

"I can't bring back sparks without a body for them to go in" said Rebecca and Optimus said "while it is good to have you both alive again, the question is how will it affect our future."

* * *

I decided to remove part of this chapter as I never planned to put it into this chapter to begin with. I'm currently stuck on the next chapter which stubbonly refuses to come out so it might be a while before I put in the next chapter.


	7. Decision

Sorry I took so long to add another chapter but my muse decided to abandon me on this story for a while. The problem is I've got the ending in my head but not the rest of it so who knows how long to will be before I post another chapter. I hope you like it and sorry of Starscream is a bit OC.

* * *

Starscream flew above the Indian Ocean deep in thought as he had something off a dilemma. Megatron had ordered him not to return until he had the human germ in his possession. He could guess that she was on Diego Garcia which presented a problem.

If she was there how would he managed to get her before getting shot to slag?

What would he do about Thundercracker and Sky Warp?

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that he had gotten closer to Diego Garcia until he was signalled. "Unidentified aircraft, you've entered restricted airspace. Turn around immediately or you'll be fired upon" said a voice over the radio and Starscream said "you dare threaten the mighty Starscream."

* * *

Alarms went up around Diego Garcia as soldiers scrambled about responding to the alarm. "Now what?" asked Ironhide looking annoyed as he was standing in the Autobot hanger in root-mode and a soldier came in. "An unidentified aircraft just entered our airspace and then declared that he was Starscream" said the soldier and Ironhide growled.

"I'll show that no good Decepticon punk" said Ironhide; his cannons whirling and Ratchet said "I think you'll have to get in line." He gestured over to Jetfire whom upon hearing Starscream's name got a dark look on his face.

Starscream shifted room his jet form to root-mode when he arrived at the base runway and landed on the ground with a thumb. Soldiers immediately trained their weapons on him and Starscream looked at them in disgust. "Do you think you disgusting bugs could harm me?" asked Starscream with a sneer and activated his weapons.

He was just about to fire his weapons when he shouted out in pain when he was whacked on the back of the helm. "Shut up, you little punk" said Jetfire glaring down at Starscream as he was taller than the Decepticon jet and Starscream said "you!"

Starscream looked at Jetfire with furry written on his face and lunched at Jetfire. Jetfire expecting this stepped aside and before Starscream could go past him grabbed him by the arm throwing him to the ground pinning them there.

Starscream cursed as he tried to get out of the strong hold that Jetfire had got him in and was whacked on the back of the helm again by Jetfire's axe. "Now are you going to stop being an idiot or are you going stay there" said Jetfire; Starscream cursed some more as he stopped struggling but Jetfire didn't realise his hold.

By now some of the Autobot had arrived including Optimus Prime as they watched Jetfire haul Starscream to his pedes but kept him restrained. "Why are you here, Starscream?" asked Optimus crossing his arms and watching the Decepticon jet closely. "I've come for that fleshbag" said Starscream glaring at Optimus; Ironhide's cannons whirled again and said "you're not having her, Decepticon scum."

Just then Sky Warp and Thundercracker approached without Aeroscape. "Well lookie here the traitors" said Starscream with a sneer and Sky Warp said "nice to see you too, Screamer." "Don't call me that" said Starscream glaring at Sky Warp and Thundercracker asked "why are you here, Starscream?" "I already told him" said Starscream jerking his helm in Optimus Prime's direction and Sky Warp gave the Cybertronian equivalent of a snort. "Yeah right, Screamer. You're too much of coward to challenge all these Autobots" said Sky Warp gesturing to the number of the Autobots gathered and glaring at the Seeker.

"Megatron's orders were clear; I am unable to return until I've retrieved the girl" said Starscream not looking too pleased and a voice said "there's more too it than that." Everyone turned to see Rebecca heading towards and she stopped by Thundercracker.

"Rebecca, you should be here" said Optimus looking worried and Rebecca held up her hand. "It's alright, Optimus. Have you made your decision yet, Starscream?" asked Rebecca everyone apart from the human soldiers looked confused and Starscream glared at her. "What decision?" asked Thundercracker and Rebecca said "whether or not the path he chose was a correct one." "Silence" said Starscream glaring at her and Jetfire tightened his grip.

"Starscream, believes that Megatron and you too Optimus have lost your way. That you no longer care what happens to the Cybertronian race if it doesn't fit in with your own agenda" said Rebecca; all the Autobots looked startled by this statement even Thundercracker and Sky Warp.

"But over time you've become the very thing you despise; you only care about your self and your own power" said Rebecca and Starscream said "you're wrong." "No, you just don't want to admit it and that you're wrong" said Rebecca then she turned and startled walking away. "Wrong about what?" asked Starscream loudly causing several to cringe due to his screechy voice and Rebecca. "About Optimus…and Megatron too" said Rebecca then she resumed her walk leaving everybody in stunned silence.

* * *

Megatron stood in a chamber; the chamber was dark with only a small glow coming from some machinery. "Lord Megatron" said Hook coming in through a door and Megatron said "I thought I told you I was never to be disturbed in here." "My apologise, Lord, but Soundwave has just reported Starscream's whereabouts" said Hook tensing at the dangerous tone that the Decepticon leader had spoke; Megatron turned around to face Hook and asked "where is the traitorous worm?"

"Diego Garcia; he went straight there after entering Earth's atmosphere" said Hook and Megatron said "tell Soundwave to keep monitoring the situations." "Yes, Lord" said Hook bowing and quickly left.

Megatron turned back around and walked up to a pod. "Soon I'll have what I need" said Megatron touching the glass of the pod and running his clawed hand down it.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the hectic arrival of the Xantium and the Decepticons. Rebecca had remained on base along with her parent's for there own protection. Rebecca was grateful for the chance to get to know her parents but she knew it wouldn't last.

Starscream paced around the hanger that he was being held along with Thundercracker, Skywarp and Aeroscape. "Starscream, will you stop pacing" said Thundercracker looking annoyed; Starscream just shot him a glare and continued pacing. "Yeah, Screamer, relax" said Skywarp watching Aeroscape whom was playing with bits of scrap metal and Starscream said "don't call me that…and how can I relax while Megatron's still out there plotting me demise."

"You were always paranoid, Starscream" said Jetfire coming into the hanger as he was the only one whom visited them and Starscream sneered at him. "Oh look, it's the traitor" said Starscream then winced as he once again whacked on the helm by Jetfire and Jetfire said "don't get snippy with me, youngling." "I'm not a youngling" said Starscream crossing his arms in front of him crossly and Jetfire said "you're certainly acting like one."

"Made your decision yet?" asked Rebecca coming into the hanger followed by Rodimus and Starscream huffed. "If you expect me to join the Autobots then you're crazier than Megatron" said Starscream and Rebecca said "no, I expect you to help to revive Cybertron." That drew everybody who was in the hanger's attention straight at Rebecca except for Rodimus whom didn't look surprised.

"Revive Cybertron…" said Skywarp in disbelief and Rebecca nodded. "How?" asked Starscream narrowing his gaze at Rebecca and she smiled. "I brought Jazz and Jetfire back from the dead" said Rebecca and Starscream looked at Jetfire whom nodded.

"Well…?" asked Thundercracker as everyone waited for Starscream's reply; Starscream hesitated for a few moments and then said "okay, what's the plan?"


End file.
